Nasty Habits
"Nasty Habits" is the 48th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Mr. Gold makes a decision to confront Pan, but will he go there to save Henry or give in to the prophecy that the boy will be his undoing? Neal finds himself back in Neverland and in the custody of one of Pan's most loyal Lost Boys, and David struggles for his life as the poison continues to take its toll on him. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Rumplestiltskin goes in search of a missing Bae, who has followed a mysterious figure who steals away children with his music. Plot Emma, having just woken up, turns around and finds a boy. She asks him who he is, and he replies that he's Peter Pan. ("Lost Girl") As Regina is heard telling Emma that Tinker Bell is not going to save them, the Jolly Roger crew are seen cornering Tink. Mary Margaret points out that the former fairy knows where Pan is, which she confirms. David is then seen showing Hook his poisoned wound, and telling him the Dreamshade-laced arrow barely nicked him. David asks how long it'll take for him to die, and Hook says days, weeks at most. Henry is seen telling Pan he doesn't belong in Neverland. He is then seen unraveling the old scroll that contains the drawing of him. Pan tells him he was created for a reason, and he can help him find it. ("Quite a Common Fairy") We then see Baelfire about to fall through the magic portal he's opened with a bean back in the Enchanted Forest, to take him to the land without magic, as Rumplestiltskin backs out of his deal and lets his son go through it alone. ("The Return") Back in Storybrooke, where Gold left Belle, the latter acknowledges that her lover won't be coming back. He says he has to do this to honor Baelfire. ("And Straight on 'Til Morning") Neal is then seen in his father's castle, telling his companions he knows how to get to Neverland. He is taken there by the shadow and encountered by Felix, who welcomes him back. ("Quite a Common Fairy") 'Teaser' Neverland. Neal has his hands tied in front of him, as he is escorted by Felix through the woods of the island. The Lost Boy comments that it feels like it was just the day before that he welcome Bae to Neverland the first time, and adds that he'd hoped he'd never see him again. Neal says that maybe Pan shouldn't have taken his son then, to which Felix replies that maybe Neal should've left him well alone. However, the man says he's gonna get his son back, and his "captor" asks him if he really believes that, then reminding him that he was a Lost Boy and he knows Pan isn't to be trifled with. The perpetual teenager then reminds Neal of how long Pan has been looking for the heart of the truest believer, and asks - all while Neal is working on freeing up his hands from the rope - if he really believes he'd give him up. Neal says, sarcastically, "Maybe, if I ask nicely." Felix chuckles and comments that Baelfire may have grown up, but it would appear he's grown up stupid. Neal's hands are now free. He says he ''has grown up, and he doesn't know whether he's stupid or not, but he does know how to tie an overhead knot. This said, he immediately turns around and punches the Lost Boy square in the face, knocking him out. Neal then looks around, removes his jacket, and says, "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. And I sure as hell ain't lost." He then makes a run for it, leaving the jacket and the rope behind. Once Upon a Time 'Act I' We are treated to a scene of the past taking place in the Enchanted Forest that was. A teenaged Baelfire is seen drawing on a sheet, sitting at the dinner table in his old home. The front door is heard being opened, and his father calls out to him. Bae looks up and sees Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, coming in and holding up a present for his son, something to sharpen his coal with. He puts a blade down on the table, and Bae examins it and asks him where he got it. Rumple says it came from a man who no longer needed it, but Bae knows it comes from a man who couldn't pay him. Rumple brushes this off, and Bae says he doesn't want any more gifts from the people the Dark One terrorizes. He then throws the blade to the floor, upset, and his father asks him what he wants then, what would make him happy. Baelfire stands up from his seat and says, "Leaving this place," while walking past his old man. He adds that he's tired of staying in that hovel all the time, and Rumple says that can be easily fixed, and suggests a castle. He says he can build Bae a palace, so magnificent that its shadow would blanket the country's eyes. Bae turns to his father and says that's not what he means: he wants to go out, have friends, see the world beyond those four walls. He asks why his father can't just trust him to do that, and the wizard tells his son he does trust him, it's others he can't. He explains that he has many enemies beyond that door, and once he leaves, they can hurt him. Bae wonders if that's the only reason, and observes that maybe what he is worried about is that, should he leave, he might never come back. Rumple looks upset, and tells his frustrated son that he's worried about his safety, and this is the best place for him. Bae sits back down at the table again, upset. Rumple says he doesn't know what he would do if he ever lost his son. In the present, Mr. Gold - the Dark One - is seen sitting on rocks in the island of Neverland, crafting a natural pasty paint. He presses three fingers on the paint and then uses them to smear it in his face, creating a war mask over the right side. A familiar female voice tells him he's always felt more comfortable behind a mask. Gold shows off the hint of a smile as he hears the voice. The vision of Belle, wearing the same outfit from her last sighting, sits down by his side as he tells her she was the only one who was able to see past the mask - as though it's really Belle beside him. "Past the mask of the monster." Belle puts her hand over his and asks why he'd put it back on now, and he explains that he needs the monster if he wants to save Henry, and he has decided that he'll save him. Belle reminds him that the prophecy states that Henry will be his undoing, and that to save him ensures his own death. Gold realizes that she doesn't think he can do it, and she responds that she thinks his intentions are good, but comments that a lifetime of craving self-interest is a nasty habit, one that he's never been able to break. Gold says that things are different now, and she asks how, what is. "Because I have nothing to live for." This said, Belle grabs his hand again and asks what about her. Rumple says she's not real... just a vision. And the vision replies that she - meaning, the real Belle - is back in Storybrooke, waiting for him. Gold tells her she shouldn't be, because when he said goodbye to her, they both knew it was for good. He gets up, and she says that maybe she thinks he'll come back. He turns back around to her as he says that, even if he did come back, eventually she would leave him, because she can see him for what he really is, and she thinks she sees a good man, but in time, she'd see the monster. "My son is dead. The only way I can redeem myself is by saving his son and giving my life." Emma has drawn a map in the sand with a stick as a means of helping them visualize their plan to save Henry. She points out where they're keeping him, in Pan's compound... "According to, uh..." she says, "Tinker Bell," the former fairy finishes, as she walks around gathering wood for them. Emma says she knows, but it's still weird to say. The blonde tells the other blonde that "Tink" is fine, but Emma comments that she's not sure that's any better. She recounts what Tink said about there being sentries positioned across the front of the camp, which is why they are going to come in through the back entrance. Tink will talk her way in, and once she makes sure that the coast is clear, they're going to sneak on in. Tinker Bell points out that they're still going to deal with any Lost Boys once they're inside, to which Regina replies, rather snidely, that she thinks they can handle a few children with pointy sticks. Tink remarks that it's not the sticks they need to worry about, it's the poison they're dipped in. This prompts David to exchange a look with Hook... Mary Margaret points out that Hook warned them about Dreamshade, and as the former fairy starts to explain what happens with one nick of that, David gets up and interrupts her, claiming that they got it. He then asks when they can get started on that rescue mission, and Tink says that she's ready to go... just as soon as she tells them the exit plan. They all look dumb. "You do have an escape plan, don't you?" Mary Margaret points out that it was more of a last-minute trip. Tink says that if they don't have a way off the island, then none of this matters. Regina stands up and says they will figure this out. Tink, unconvinced, tells them that no one comes and goes from that place unless Pan allows it. She adds that this is a waste of time, and David says that when it comes to family they always find a way. Tink claims they don't get, and then pulls something out of her satchel to show them - a wristwatch. She asks if they know what is - Emma points out it's a watch. Tink says she got it from the people who brought their son there for Pan. This provokes an instant reaction in Emma, who gets up and asks her where Greg and Tamara are, and why they'd give her that. Tink says she got it off the girl's body. Emma is stunned... Tink, putting it back in her satchel, goes on to say that she spent half the night cleaning the blood off it, and adds that there wasn't much left of the other guy to find anything useful in him. This provokes an evil smirk in Regina... Tinker Bell uses this scenario to prove her point: this is what Pan does to people he employs, so what is he gonna do to them should they cross him? She then says she's not sticking her neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off that island. She starts to leave, as she tells them that, when they figure that out, they can get her where she lives. Mary Margaret is frustrated that their new aid is leaving, and David says he'll get her and bring her back, but Emma stops him, claiming that she's right. She goes on to say that if there is one thing she's learnt it's to never break in somewhere unless one knows a way out. Regina asks her if she learnt that in bail bonds person school, and Emma answers that Neal taught her that. Regina doesn't reply. David turns to Hook, reminding him that he got off the island before. Hook confirms this, and explains that he left on his ship, which would require some sort of magic to create a portal, which he got from Pan... in a deal he doesn't think Pan's ready to repeat. Regina asks if no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission, and Hook points out that one man did: Emma's partner-in-crime, Neal... Emma asks how, and Hook says maybe they can find out. He then leads the team elsewhere. Gold, with his face paint on, is seen walking through the woods of the island, and he is stopped when he hears voices. He notices two Lost Boy sentries in a clearing next to him, and makes their way to them through the plants. The boys notice him, and one starts to order him to stop by order of... he is unable to finish his line, for Rumple casts a sleeping spell on them. They fall unconscious to the floor, dropping their weapons in the process, and the Dark One says he doesn't take orders. He then proceeds to pick up one of their spears, and he is caught off-guard by someone rushing through the bushes, panting. Gold prepares to hit the oncomer with the spear, but the runner is startled and stopped cold on his track by the sight of the weapon-yielding man. They then look at each other and recognize one another... father and son. The runner is Neal, who has accidentally found his way to his father. Rumple, full of surprise and confusion, says, "Bae..." 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 18, 2013, along with a photograph of the script's cover.Adam Horowitz tweet. Trivia *The title card of this episode features Henry, wearing a cape and dancing around a bonfire. *This is the first episode of the season to feature the entire credited regular cast. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 304 01.png Promo 304 02.png Promo 304 03.png Promo 304 04.png Promo 304 05.png Promo 304 06.png Promo 304 07.png Promo 304 08.png Promo 304 09.png Promo 304 10.png Promo 304 11.png Promo 304 12.png Promo 304 13.png Promo 304 14.png Promo 304 15.png Promo 304 16.png Promo 304 17.png Promo 304 18.png Promo 304 19.png Promo 304 20.png Promo 304 21.png BTS 304 01.png BTS 304 02.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Rumplestiltskin-centric